Cheerful Weather for the Wedding!
by beckyhughes
Summary: Chelsie wedding is CANONNNNN so here's Doc Chatelaines' Cheeky Chelsie Wedding Scene Script.


_A/N: After all the hubbub on Tumblr because they filmed the wedding and it's actually happening I couldn't help but script out the scene — with a bit of cheek, of course. Disclaimer, I don't own DA, I am not writing DA, I don't know Julian Fellowes but I kinda sorta know what a screen play looks like so HAHAHAHAHA._

* * *

**(EXT: 's Church, Mid-Afternoon) **

_At rise, we see a procession of the usual suspects: the Crawleys, the staff and 'others' — all are dressed to the hilt and smiling. It is a beautiful, if not slightly chilly, early Spring day in Yorkshire. _

**CUT TO:** Cora and Robert, who lead the procession arm and arm. Behind them, Violet and Isobel lumber along (with Lord Merton struggling to break into their conversation) and the girls come after with the children.

**CORA: **

I wonder if they're nervous.

**ROBERT: **

I suppose it's only natural to be a bit apprehensive — no matter your age.

**CORA: **

I was nervous when we were married — weren't you?

**ROBERT: **

Only that something dreadful would happen during the ceremony, like you tripping or your brother launching into the preamble mid-ceremony.

**CORA: **

Well, I can't imagine anything going wrong today — who better to plan a wedding than Mrs. Hughes?

**ROBERT:**

Even if it's her own.

**CORA:**

_(smiles knowingly) Especially_ if it's her own.

* * *

**CUT TO**: _Mary and Edith, who reluctantly walk next to one another. George walks hand in hand with Mary and Edith carries Marigold, who is quiet because she is a good child and likely not as wildly entertaining as our dear Sybbie was. _

**EDITH:**

I think it's all terribly romantic — all these years, under our roof — they've been walking the halls together and to think, they were in love!

**MARY: **

Well, I think it's more practical than anything. Carson will want to think about retiring soon and it's only natural for him to want a companion. Particularly if he's serious about running some kind of inn.

**EDITH: **

Mrs. Hughes looks lovely.

**MARY:**

_(nods noncommittally)_

**EDITH:**

It's a bit disconcerting to see Carson out of his livery. Though he does look quite dashing.

**MARY:**

_(grunts noncommittally)_

**EDITH:**

Mary — are you — are you _jealous? _

**MARY:**

Don't be stupid.

**EDITH: **

You_ are._ You're jealous that someone has Carson's affections besides you.

**MARY:**

_(seethes silently, but she ain't denying it.)_

* * *

**Cut to: **_Violet and Isobel — and bumbling Lord Merton._

**VIOLET: **

I suppose it's better late than never.

**ISOBEL: **

I think it's rather nice. They've both worked hard, I think they are most deserving of the happiness this union will bring.

**LORD MERTON:**

Well — I quite agree — I —

**VIOLET: **

_(pointedly ignoring him) _I know the times have changed but it still comes as a shock to me that the staff has live we don't know about…

**ISOBEL:**

It's true. They know nearly everything about us, but we never know what's happening below stairs…

**VIOLET: **

_(scoffs)_ Like a butler courting a housekeeper!

**LORD MERTON: **

Well, technically speaking it's not entirely uncommon for—

**VIOLET:**

_(2000% done with his shit) _I beg your pardon!

**LORD MERTON:**

_(blanches, flees)_

* * *

_(INT. Church vestry. Anna, Mrs. Patmore and Daisy are readying Mrs. Hughes, who is standing at the window and watching the guests file in to the church. She wrings her gloved hands nervously. Anna puts the finishing touches on her hair. Daisy is bustling about the room tidying up. Mrs. Patmore is weeping.)_

**MRS PATMORE: **

_(through her tears)_ Oh my, look at you!

**DAISY:**

You look so beautiful, Mrs. Hughes.

**MRS HUGHES:**

You both flatter me —_ (catches her reflection in the window, blushes slightly_) I have you three to thank if I do.

**ANNA:**

Well, you do. _(giggles)_ So, you're quite welcome_. (picks up Mrs Hughes' gloves) (quietly) _How do you feel?

**MRS HUGHES: **

_(puts her hand on Anna's arm) _A bit hungry, actually.

**MRS PATMORE:**

_(openly weeping) _Oh! Do you need something to tide you over until we have cake? I could find something? I could make toast! Or an apple!_ (to Daisy) _Go find a fruit!

**MRS HUGHES:**

Calm down — I'm only teasing. _(to Anna) _For heaven's sake _don't_ let her storm down the aisle brandishing a pie.

* * *

**CUT TO: **

_(Int. Church. The pastor's office. Robert and Mr. Bates are straightening Carson's tie, his hair, etc.) _

**ROBERT:**

Well, Carson I can't say I ever thought this day would come, but I'm very happy that it did.

**CARSON: **

M'lord, I am most grateful that you are here to be part of it.

**ROBERT:**

I'm honored to be your best man. You have taken care of my family, of _Downton _— given your life to us, in fact — and it is truly an honor to be part of what I can only assume is the happiest day of your life. _(Pats him on the back affectionately)_ I mean every word of that, Carson.

**CARSON: **

_(clearly moved) _Thank you.

**MR BATES:**

I don't think she slept a wink last night — at least Anna didn't. They were tittering away in her bedroom 'till dawn.

**CARSON: **

Thank you again for letting her stay the night, Mr. Bates. I understand that it is tradition that the groom not see his bride until she is walking down the aisle.

**ROBERT:**

Always a man of tradition aren't you Carson, old chap?

**CARSON:**

When it comes to the things I care deeply about, yes, m'lord. I certainly am.

* * *

**CUT TO: **

_(INT. Church, the pews are entirely filled with the Crawley family, folks from the village, parishioners, etc. There is a din of pleasant chatter, the vicar stands at the alter. After a moment, Robert, Bates and Carson file in.)_

**CUT TO: **_Cora is seated in the front pew, she looks up and smiles at Robert. Robert smiles back. _

**CUT TO: **

_(EXT. Church yard. Anna, Mrs Hughes, Daisy and Mrs Patmore bustle nervously at the doorway. Anna and Daisy stand in front of Mrs. Patmore and Mrs. Hughes, small bouquets in their hands. Mrs. Patmore, still sniffling, takes Mrs. Hughes' hand between both of hers.)_

**MRS. PATMORE:**

I am so happy for you. Thank you for letting me be part of this day.

**MRS. HUGHES: **

Thank _you._ Truly. You've been a dear friend to me — and aside from myself and Mr. Carson I don't think there's a soul here who's as happy this day has finally arrived than you!

_(they giggle)_

_(Inside, the organ begins to play. Suddenly they all grow quite serious. There is a close up of Mrs. Hughes' face and perhaps we see a flicker of apprehension — which quickly relaxes into peace, an inner calm that what she is about to do is the most important thing she will ever do.) _

* * *

**CUT TO: **

_(INT. Church. View from the alter as the church doors open. The score for CarsonxHughes plays beneath the sequence, though we can hear the vague tones of the organ and — oh yes, yes it is — a bagpipe. Anna and Daisy begin to proceed down the aisle, followed by Mrs. Patmore. Anna smiles at Bates. Daisy looks like she's made out of clouds. Mrs. Patmore looks at Carson — and gives him a nod as if to say "if you fuck this up I will cook you." _

**CUT TO**_: Carson's face. He is stunned. Completely stunned. _

**CUT TO****_: _**_MRS HUGHES, who has taken her first step toward him. In slow motion, we see her taking cautious steps, looking down at her feet, or her bouquet – which, while simple, is beautiful. Obviously she oversaw the floral arrangements. The sun peaks in from the doorway, casting a dim glow over her. She finally flicks her eyes up and looks at Carson._

_**CUT TO: **__Carson's face, which has begun to crumple into a heap of feeling, is positively aglow. Robert leans over, whispering: _

**ROBERT: **

In case you're worried I can assure you there is nothing improper about crying at this moment, Carson.

**CARSON:**

_(struggling to find his words only nods) _

**CUT TO: **_Wide angle shot. Mrs Patmore steps up to take Elsie's gloved hand and lead her to Carson — she is giving her away. At the last minute, she looks at Mrs. Hughes, they both beam at each other, and Mrs Patmore leans over to kiss her dear friend's cheek. Mrs. Hughes, bleary-eyed, turns and sees Mr Carson looking adoringly at her. She steps up to the altar, turns and hands her bouquet to Anna. At last, she sighs, looks up at Carson — and bites her lip in a noble attempt to hide the smile that is threatening to burst across her face at any moment. _

**CARSON: **

_(tenderly) _Hello, Mrs. Hughes.

**MRS HUGHES: **

_(smiling, with matched tenderness she humors his formality) _Hello _Mr. Carson._

**VICAR:**

We are gathered here to join these two, Mr Charles Edward Carson and Miss Elsie Margaret Hughes in holy matrimony. If, at this time, there are any objections to this union, please, speak now or forever hold your peace.

**CUT TO: **_Mrs. Patmore, who glares out at the parishioners. _

**VICAR:**

If no one objects, then we will begin with the vows. (he turns to Robert) The rings please?_ (Robert produces them from his coat pocket, hands them to the vicar.)_ Charles, if you would._ (hands him one of the bands)_ And as you place the band on this woman's finger, repeat after me: I take this woman to be my wife,

**CARSON: **

_(unsteadily) _I take this woman…to be my wife…

**VICAR:**

— to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer,

* * *

**CUT TO:** _Violet and Isobel in the first pew. Vows continue beneath the dialogue. _

**VIOLET:**

Well — let's not hope for the_ latter. _

* * *

**CUT TO: **_The altar, where the vows continue._

**CARSON: **

—till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance.

**VICAR:**

_(hands the ring to Mrs Hughes) _Repeat after me — I take this man to be my husband …

**MRS HUGHES:**

_(tearfully)_ I take this man to be my husband —

* * *

**CUT TO:**_ Edith and Mary, _

**MARY:**

You must be at least a little bit miffed that the housekeeper is getting married before you, Edith.

**EDITH: **

_(tearing up at the beauty of it all, and not willing to let Mary ruin it for her in the least)_ I'm not, Mary, not at all. I'd be willing to wait a lifetime to have what those two have.

**MARY:**

_(bitterly lacks a retort)_

* * *

**VICAR:**

By the power vested in me and in the presence of God, I now pronounce thee man and wife _(closes his Bible, turns to Carson) _You may kiss your bride.

_Carson is suddenly taken aback by the gravity of the situation and seems to completely forget what it is he's meant to do. Mrs Hughes looks at him expectantly. He does not move. The parish murmurs nervously. Mrs Patmore facepalms nondescriptly. Anna looks nervously at Bates. Robert looks nervously at Cora. Barrow turns to Mr Molesley and quips,_

**BARROW:**

That's a bit_ awkward. _

_Mrs Hughes, or now, Carson, reaches down and takes Mr. Carson's hand, patting it soothingly. _

**CARSON:**

I'm — I'm terribly sorry it's just —_ (he looks at her rather helplessly, then whispers)_ I never realized how _short _you are.

**MRS HUGHES-CARSON:**

_(laughs, rising up on her tip toes) _Oh, come here you old booby _(and she kisses him squarely)_

* * *

**CUT TO:** _Wide angle shot, the parish comes alive! There isn't a dry eye in the church. Daisy, Mrs Patmore and Anna hug. Robert pats Mr Bates on the back with masculine affection. Cora scrunches up her nose adorably at Robert, glad that she is tall and they did not have this particular issue when they were wed. Barrow gets up to go smoke a cigarette. Mr Molesley suddenly realizes that he wants desperately to marry Miss Baxter but he can't remember where he left her when they went into town together on their last half-day. Edith claps happily, her faith in love renewed. Mary sighs, but then catches Carson's eye as he turns out to the crowd — they exchange a sweet glance and she knows, in a way, she'll always be his girl. _

_Lord Merton pops up in the pew behind Violet and Isobel. _

**LORD MERTON:**

You know Isobel, I was thinking —

**VIOLET:**

_(expertly brandishes her fan, giving him a smack on the nose)_

**ISOBEL:**

_(leans over to her comrade)_ Thank you.

**VIOLET: **

_(smugly) _What are friends for?


End file.
